Bus to nowhere
by Chocolottie
Summary: Dan is on his way to North Finchley on the bus when a beautiful blue eyed stranger appears and sits next to him... PHAN! pairing: danisnotonfire and Amazing Phil ;P go to my tumblr for the rest of the story: chocolottie999. tumblr .com
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Phan-fic so please be nice :P

Dan smoothed his hair down nervously as he asked for a return to Piccadilly, the bus driver grunted and pressed the buttons on the machine in front of him, he grabbed his newly printed ticket and climbed the stairs to his favourite seat, right at the front, where he could watch passers-by. It was Christmas eve so there were many frantic last minute shoppers dashing about everywhere, Dan was surprised he even got to sit on his beloved seat. After a few stops Dan noticed a boy of about his age, with the same hairstyle, entering the bus. Dan had never noticed him before, he was quite good looking actually, with his black hair and bright blue eyes. He watched the boy as he emerged from the stairs, looking for a seat. The only available seat was next to Dan, fortunately.

"Hello there, haven't seen you before…you new? My name's Dan by the way" Dan said when the boy sat down.

"Phil" the boy replied, his eyes shining, or at least Dan thought they were shining.

"Hi Phil"

"Um..I…I moved from Manchester about a week ago" he said nervously.

"What made you want to come to London"

"I don't really know, guess I just wanted a change of urrr…scenery"

"And how did that work out"

"Pretty great actually, I'm enjoying the view very much, its beautiful"

Dan blushed, was Phil flirting with him? He hoped so.

"Well that's good, so are all your family back in Manchester?"

"Yep, its just me here"

"Isn't that a little lonely?" Dan asked.

"Well it can be, but I've made a couple of friends, you might know them actually, Chris and PJ"

"Oh yeah I know them, so if they are your friends, they must have told you what we all do for a job"

"Yeah you make videos, me too…I mean, not for a job, I'm not that good…"

"I'm sure you're great" Dan said, smiling.

Now it was Phil's turn to blush.

"Thanks, so..um, when's your stop?"

"North Finchley bus station, it's the last stop"

Phil giggled.

"What?"

"That's mine too"

"No way!"

Phil giggled again, this time Dan joined in. They started talking again, about work, friends, family, they talked for a while then they sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Phil glanced at Dan, taking in his soft pink lips, _if only I could kiss them_ Phil thought, he started fanaticising about kissing Dan's lips, Dan's neck, Dan's cheek, Dan's temples, Dan's forehead, and then he noticed that Dan was fast asleep. He looked at his eyes, when they were open, they looked mischievous and playful, but closed, they were peaceful. They made Dan look innocent and quite cute, Phil longed to squeeze Dan tight and never let go, but Dan would probably freak out and never talk to him again. Little did Phil know that Dan was longing for this to happen too…

Phil felt a slight pressure on his shoulder, he looked down, and there was Dan, resting his sleepy head on Phil's bony shoulder. Phil swore he could feel electric sparks flowing through his whole body, maybe he was imagining it… He didn't know why he did what he did next, maybe it was the sparks, maybe it was just because Dan looked incredibly beautiful, but whatever it was, it caused him to lean down, and kiss the top of Dan's head. Phil jerked back, shocked at himself, then he sighed in relief when he saw that Dan was still asleep.

But Dan wasn't asleep, he never was, he just wanted to know what it felt like on Phil's shoulder, it was comfy, though a bit bony, but he didn't mind, he actually quite liked it. Then he felt the warm lips on the top of his head, and a weird kind of warmth spread through him, like nothing he had ever felt before.

Just one stop to go until they reached their destination, Dan decided to "wake up". He blinked his eyes, then pretended to look surprised that he was on Phil's shoulder. "Oh, god, sorry"

"Its cool, don't worry about it"

Dan smiled. "Um, I don't know if this is a bit weird of me to ask you but are you homophobic?"

"Nope"

"oh, good, cuz I think we would struggle to be friends if you were, if you know what I mean"

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Phil returned Dan's grin. "Oh its our stop" Phil said, still smiling.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

MWA HAHAHAHA If you liked this please let me know and I will make more chapters J

My tumblr is: .com

My youtube is: chachabinks1

My twitter is: charlykittykat

My vyou is: /CHEEZE


	2. Chapter 2

Phil and Dan were just about to get up when they flew straight into the side of the bus, on top of a poor old woman.

"Oh god I am so sorry"

"hmmmnnn vjakima vjakima VJAKIMA" The woman screamed, adding to the noise of a bunch of other people shouting and crying.

"Are you ok?" Phil asked her.

"MANIKAGE MANIKAGE MANIKAGE FINLAND!"

"I don't think she's okay Phil, and I don't mean just physically"

"Right"

The boys helped the woman to stand up then looked at each other at the same time and blushed.

"Um…so…what do we do now?"

Dan looked around…there weren't any emergency exits on the other side of the bus, which was now above them, he looked at the stairs, they were blocked by a peculiar looking object, a silver, shiny sort of colour, round in shape, a sort of metal disk. It had sliced through the side of the bus and blocked the stairway.

"That thing looks pretty dangerous" Dan exclaimed.

"Shame it didn't make a bigger hole, we could have gotten out"

Dan just couldn't shake the feeling that the disk wasn't there by accident, it was just to precise, someone wanted them all trapped inside. Who would want a bunch of people trapped inside a bus? On Christmas eve? They obviously didn't have a heart.

"CHARLOTTE?" a woman screamed from the other side of the disk.

"MUM?"

"CHARLOTTE DARLING? ARE YOU OK LOVE?"

"I'M FINE MUM, WHAT HAPPENED?"

"THE BUS, ITS ROLLED OVER, OH GOD, HONEY I WILL COME AND GET YOU OK? JUST BE PATIENT"

"I LOVE YOU MUM"

The girl started crying. Yep they definitely didn't have a heart, whoever planned this was a sick son of a bitch. Phil went over to comfort the girl while Dan inspected the weird disk.

"This is solid, there is no way we are going to budge it"

Just then they heard a loud banging coming from the other side.

"hey hey hey, stop, you won't budge it…wait, stop, you're going to hurt yourself" Dan shouted.

BANG! BANG! BANG! The banging continued…the woman wouldn't give up, she was determined to see her daughter.

"What the hell is she even banging it with?" Phil whispered to Dan.

"I literally have no idea" Dan whispered back.

"ITS CALLED A HAMMER" the mother screamed.

Phil and Dan exchanged shocked expressions.

"AND ITS MAKING A BLOODY DENT SO YOU CAN STICK YOUR "GOING TO HURT YOURSELF" UP YOUR ARSE"

Phil looked more shocked than he did before. "Wow, your mum has some lungs on her, that's for sure"

Charlotte smiled. "Yeah, I know, but at least I know she loves me"

Phil's eyes filled with tears, Dan noticed and quickly pulled him to one side.

"Are you ok?"

"No"

"What's up?"

"Well…its My mum, she never knew who her parents were, she was found in a dustbin, I never knew my grandparents, and seeing that girl and her mum, its just, you know, made me realise how my mum never had that kind of thing andI have no idea why I just told you that"

"Its okay Phil, she has you, no one sane can ask for more than that"

Phil blushed. "R-really?"

"Of course, I mean, just look at you, you're amazing, you're…" Dan trailed off as he gazed into Phil perfect blues eyes, wow, you could go swimming in those eyes, he scanned Phils face and found no fault, he was perfect, just perfect. Dan's thoughts were interrupted by Phil's laughter. "What's funny?"

"My YouTube name is AmazingPhil"

Dan smiled at that. "That's perfect"

"Well it sounds kind of arrogant but…"

"It works"

"Oh so you're finishing my sentences now?"

Dan's smile stretched across his face, he was grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland, but he couldn't help it, how could you not smile at Phil. Phil felt great, he felt relaxed, he wasn't worried or anxious, the fact that he was stuck in a double decker just seemed to float out of his brain when he looked at Dan, and his gorgeous brown eyes. His mum had brown eyes, but they weren't nearly as beautiful as Dan's, actually everything about Dan was beautiful. The two boys stood staring at each other for ages, taking in every inch of each other. It was as if time was frozen and nothing could be much better than this, but then Dan stepped forward so his and Phil's faces were nearly touching, leaned down and kissed him. Phil was shocked for a moment but then realised what was happening and leant into Dan. It was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to either of them. Dan placed his hand of Phil's face and stroked his cheek with his thumb. It sent a shiver down Phil's spine, which made Phil smile against Dan mouth. Phil and Dan kept on kissing, for a while, but then eventually had to come up for breath, but as soon as they did lust took over and they were down each others throats again. This time Phil cupped Dan's face in his hands, while Dan took hold of Phil's waist and pulled him closer. After they had stopped they looked around and saw that everyone was watching them, then something crazy happened, everyone started clapping!


	3. Chapter 3

Phil smiled at Dan, that kiss, that kiss was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to him.

Dan smiled at Phil, that kiss was the best kiss in the history of the world.

They both smiled, then snapped back to reality when they heard the clapping. They both exchanged confused looks. Then they saw that the disk had been removed. But how? Dan walked over to Charlotte who was hugging her mum tightly.

"Urr…Charlotte? What happened?"

"Well while you two lovebirds were sticking your tongues down each other's throats, the disk rose up and pretty much disappeared into thin air, it was a pretty weird but wonderful, sight to see"

"It just lifted up?"

"Yep"

Phil couldn't help but wonder if he and Dan had something to do with this. Dan was wondering too, he was wondering if someone had trapped him and Phil inside here because they wanted them together? _Seriously what is going on? _Dan thought. Eventually everyone had gotten off the bus and Phil and Dan were two of the last. They strolled out the bus then turned to each other.

"So do you wanna come to mine?" They chorused.

Phil laughed "I'd love to come to yours"

"Great, I can go visit my parents another day"

"Oh no I wouldn't want to stop you from seeing your parents"

"Its fine, where were you going anyway?"

"Actually I wasn't going anywhere, I just wanted to see what it was like to travel on the bus"

"Its not always like that, I promise" Dan said cheekily.

"Well I guess now I can see what its like to ride a cab"

"you sure will"

Once they were in the cab they both relaxed into each other and Phil fell asleep on Dan's chest.

"We're here"

Phil woke up with a start.

"Wh-what?"

"We're here"

"Oh"

Phil sat up, blinking, taking in the darkness around him.

"Its dark" Phil said.

"No it's the middle of the day" Dan replied sarcastically.

Phil frowned at him then took in his house, it was quite small, but could easily accompany them both…wait why was he thinking like this, they had only just met!

"So…um…do you want me to sleep on the sofa or something?" Phil said when they got inside.

"Don't be stupid, come here"

Phil walked slowly over to Dan. Dan took Phil in his arms and kissed him, slowly and passionately, not hungry, not wanting more, just enjoying the moment. Dan took Phil's hand and dashed to his bedroom.

"You can have a tour in the morning"

Phil smiled and watched Dan climb onto his bed and signal for Phil to join him. Phil quickly climbed in beside him and pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you" he said.

"For what?" Dan asked.

"Everything"

Dan leaned down and kissed Phil again, cupping his face in his hands and stroking his cheek. Dan felt Phil shiver and smiled against Phil's lips. Is it too early to tell Phil he loves him? They both led down on Dan's bed and stayed there for a while, cuddling.

"I wish we could stay like this"

"Forever?"

"Oh god I said that out loud didn't I?"

"You said exactly what I was thinking"

They both looked at each other, Phil blushed and Dan grinned, he did love him, but, should he tell him yet?

"Well Phil, since you said something you were thinking out loud, I'm gunna say something too, but please don't get freaked out"

"Honestly Dan, nothing would ever freak me out if it came from your mouth, wow that was a bit cheesy"

"No I think its cute"

Phil smiled, he'd never been called cute before, not by anyone that mattered anyway. No one could matter this much to Phil, _I think I'm in love with him_ Phil thought _but how did that happen_.

"I love you" they chorused.

LLAMAS

THE END J NO IM SERIOUS ITS ACTUALLY THE END YOU CAN ALL GO AND CRY NOW BECAUSE IM FINISHED HAHAHAHA WELL IM GUNNA WRITE ANOTHER FIC SOON SO DON'T WORRY….AND ITS GUNNA BE CALLED "IT HAPPENED ONE NIGHT" SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT.

And here's my tumblr: .com


End file.
